Brothers and Sisters
Prologue Phineas and Ferb were two brothers living in a modest dictatorship. They spent most of there day playing Doofopoly, and watching the Doofen-channel. There family was pretty normal, there mother spent her day hiding in the basement, there dad worked at the robot factory, and there sister Candace... actually none ever knew what Candace did, she was never interested in what anyone was up to, especially her brothers. Then one day, Phineas and Ferb met themselves form another dimension. But that's not all, they also met Danville's most wanted outlaws, the Resistance, and there leader was none other than there sister, Candace. That day, they discovered there sister was a brave and determined leader, but they also saw her dark side when she abandoned there other dimension counterparts to save themselves. Story When the gang got back to the hideout, Phineas and Ferb were still dissapointed in Candace, but she didn't seem to care. "What's going to happen to them?" said Phineas. "They'll probably be fed to the Goozim." said Candace. "What!?" said Phineas. "That's terrible, we gotta help them." "There's nothing we can do now." said Candace. "Are you sure you don't want us to take them home, sir." said Isabella. "I'm sure." said Candace. "It's to dangerous to leave them out in the open, the Normbots are looking for them, we'll have to keep them here." 'So we're part of the Resistance now?" said Phineas, excitedly." No." said Candace. "Just guests." Without another word, Candace left the room to her quarters. "Don't take it to hard kid." said Isabella. "I know Candace can seem kinda emotionless, but she's got a soft spot, she's saved all of us at least once." "It's just that seeing Candace abandoning the others to get captured, it made me wonder if she even cares about us at all." said Phineas. "I'm sure she had her reasons." said Dr. Baljeet. "Candace is the most complicated girl ever, she always yells at me, but somehow I thinks she actually likes me a bit." said Buford. "Only in your dreams, Buford." said Isabella. "Anyway, she's never been one to show her emotions." "Why is that?" asked Phineas. "That's what we want to know." said Isabella. "Between you and me, I think Jeremy Johnson is the only one who knows for sure, there's noone she trusts more than him, but he's on another mission." The rest of the crew went off to there own buisness. Phineas turned to Ferb. "Ferb, I know what were gonna do today." he said. "We're gonna talk to our sister." When the boys went into Candace's room, she was sitting in the middle of the room, in a meditative position, breathing slowly and silently. "What do you want?" she said. Phineas and Ferb sat down in front of her. "Me and Ferb just thought we'd talk to you." he said. " What's there to talk about?" said Candace. "Well, let' start with how you feel." said Phineas. "I don't have time for this, I'm very busy." said Candace. "Come on Candace, we finally find out who you are, and we still don't know you." said Phineas. "I'm a soldier Phineas, I don't have time for talk, it's vitally important to keep my mind free of distraction, it's the only way to keep up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz." said Candace. This made Phineas angry. "Doofenshmirtz, is that all you can think about!?" he yelled. Candace was surprised. "I get it now, nothing's more important to you than stopping Doofenshmirtz, that's the reason you left the other-dimension us', just to live to fight another day, they were nothing but dead weight to you!"said Phineas. "That's not true." said Candace. "Then why did you do it!?" said Phineas. "Because, I couldn't lose you two!" said Candace, suddenly. Phineas' anger turned to confusion. "What do you mean, why us?" he asked. For a moment Candace said nothing. then she took off her sunglasses and looked at Phineas and Ferb with a sorrowful look. She started to speak. "Ten years ago, before you two were born, I was just an innocent little girl without a care in the world. When Doofenshmirtz invaded the city I had never been more afraid in my life, in one day everything I knew, efverything I cared for was gone. Then one day, something happened, something that changed my life." "What happened?" said Phineas. "You were born, Phineas." said Candace. Phineas was surprised, for the first time in his life he felt like he actually mattered. "When I first looked at you Phineas, you smiled at me, at that moment, I knew I was given one last thing to treasure, at that moment I decided I didn't want to be scared anymore, I decided I wanted to be brave." said Candace. "That's why you had to live through that mission, because if something were to happen to you, I would lose my strength to fight, and my life would be empty again." Phineas felt sorry for Candace. "Candace, for years me and Ferb have blindly been under Doofenshmirtz' thumb." said Phineas. "But when we saw you standing against those Normbots it made us realize how afraid we were, it also made us realize that we want to be brave, maybe even as brave as you." Candace smiled, and hugged Phineas and Ferb. "Well, maybe I can get you started." said Candace. She put her sunglasses back on. "Phineas and Ferb, welcome to the Resistance." "Yes!" shouted Phineas. He and Ferb high fived. Candace, Phineas and Ferb came into the main room. "People, we have another mission." said Candace. "Alright, what are we gonna blow up this time?" said Buford. "Your mission is to get these two boys to Jeremy Johnson for there training." "Aw man." said Buford. "But, sir, I thought you said they needed to stay here." said Isabella. "I think they can take care of themsleves." said Candace. "What happened in there?" asked Isabella. "Just some family bonding." said Phineas, cooly. Isabella smiled confidently. "You're alright kid." she said. Phineas blushed. "Thanks." he said, embarrased. "What are you gonna do chief?" said Buford. Candace's look got serious again."I still got some unfinished business to take care of." With that Candace strapped on her jetpack and flew off. Suddenly, Dr. Baljeet screamed. The others turned around and the Other-dimension-inator was missing. "What happened to the Other-dimension-inator!" Said Baljeet. "Don't worry." said Phineas. "I think its in good hands." Category:2nd Dimension Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works